Mew Kiwi
by Glossy-Butterfly58
Summary: Kiwi is a girl that has a dark past. Being manipulated by her step-father was a terror. But one day she manages to escape with her older sister. They are both looking for freedom. And they find it at the city Tokyo. What happens when a strange event takes place and Kiwi's life gives a big flick! Read and find out!
1. Escaping The Monster

Escaping the Monster

She wakes up. Someone is shaking her. Roughly.

'What...?'

A hand covers her mouth, choking off the question. She panicks for a moment, then she makes out

a face in the darkness. It's Adele. She is kneeling besides her bed, one hand pressing the mattress, the other clamped to the lower part of her face. She can see her properly now, her body slightly iluminated by the streetlamp a couple of metres away. It's her eyes she notices first. The frightened expression. Oh, please, please tell me it's not happening again. She had learned to read her sister's face. Interpreting her looks had been essential for her survival. But she can't read this. It's just too sudden. She gives a questionnong frown.

'We've got to go,' she hisses 'Now!'

'Go? Where?'

She waves her hands, palms down, clenching her teeth. 'Keep your voice down, Kiwi,' she whispers 'Please!'

She does what she is told. Her next words are barely audible.

'What's going on?'

'No time to explain. We've got to go. Now.'

She nods, still not getting it.

Adele points to her sports bag on the floor next to her bed. She is sitting up now, her mind racing. She's packed for her. Three, maybe four changes of clothes. Her best. A few favourite belongings. What for?

Then she notices Adele's bag by the 're going somewhere, all right, but where? Hope and fear mix in equal measure. Why at this time? And why all the secrecy?

'Get dressed'

Kiwi slips on her red tank top and jeans, before pulling on her socks and trainers. She takes her jacket from the peg. Outside it's getting light. It's dawn.

'Done.'

'Wait here.'

They are still talking in strained whispers. Leaving Kiwi watching from her bedroom, Adele creeps across the tiny, cluttered living room, darting a glance at her own room, and pulls a key from her pocket. She's going to the drawer. Carl's drawer. The one neither of them is allowed near.

No Adele, don't.

She knows what it means to touch something of Carl's. Terror. The impact of a balled fist, the thud of a boot in the ribs. She or Adele, maybe both of them, cowering under the blows, waiting for it to end, the hard rain of fear.

The key turns.

Don't do it, Adele. You don't touch anything that belongs to Carl. Not ever. You can't!

But she does. All this time she'd been willing her to be brave, to do something about Carl. But now it has come to the point, she is scared stiff paralysed as much by hope as by fear.

Glancing a secong time at her room where Carl is sleeping, Adele opens the drawer and takes something out. A bundle of banknotes which she stuffs into her jean pocket. Kiwi gasps at this action. She is twisting the tiger's tail. She reaches in again and takes a second bundle, this time pushing it into her jacket pocket. She turns to look at Kiwi, flushed by her own act of courage, but as she does there is a noise from the room she shares with Carl.

She jumps, her eyes reflecting fear. She hesitates, trying to think. Then, she waves her back from the door. She then reaches out for the dressing-gown that's lying over an armchair and slips it over her shoulders, hastily knotting the belt.

'I'm here.'

'What are you doing, Adele? Come bak to bed.'

Adele exchanges an agonised look with Kiwi, then turns to Carl. Her voice is soothing, reasuring. It is also false. Kiwi knows it, even if Carl is too stupid to work it out. Everything is fine, she's telling him in a gentle tone, nothing to worry about.

She can hear Carl go back to bed. That sure was close, she thought while giving a deep sight of relief. But what now? What do I do, Adele? Should I just wait here?

Where are we going?

_Are_ we going?

Then she hears something. She crawls to the door.

Adele.

She's got rid of the night-gown, and was fully dressed again. Her face is pale and anxious. Kiwi goes to speak, but she presses a finger on her lips. Too risky. She picks up her bag. She takes her own and follows. She hears Carl. For once the self-satisfied snoring of _that pig _is a reassuring sound. He isn't awake, not suspicious. Adele smiles and gives Kiwi's arm a little squeeze before opening the door. They are about to step out to the landing when the door buzzer goes. Kiwi speaks for the first time since Adele came out of her room.

'The bus!'

Why didn't I ring them? She'd thought of it. If only she could turn the clock back. If only... Suddenly the world is sliding back into danger.

'Go!' says Adele. 'We've got to go...now!'

It's like the floor ir tilting, the walls closing in. Everything distorts. The world in which escape is possible is disintegrating and another world is rushing to meet it. This is Carl's world, the terror zone. But there is no way back. They're running down the first flight of stairs. As they turn to descend to the groung floor they hear Carl's voice from the flat.

'Adele? _Adele!'_

From the sound of it he's out of the bed, looking for them. There, at the gate, there's the bus driver.

'Kiwi, why aren't you in your uniform?'

It's Adele who speaks first. She almost pants out the words.

'No questions now, please! She she tells him 'Kiwi won't be in today.'

He goes as if to ask a question, but the words never come out. At the moment, they hear Carl's voice. It comes out half-roar, half-shriek of pain.

'Adele!'

'Look, we've got to go.'

And they're running, leaving the bus driver puzzled and confused behing them. They have just gained the corner when they his warning shout behing them. Adele glances round.

'Oh my god, it's Carl. He's coming.'

Kiwi follows her look. The world lurches under her feet. He's pulled on a pair of jeans and her's sprinting after them. He's shirtless and barefoot. But it's not his stat of dress that concerns Kiwi. It'sthe look in his eyes, the same pale, blue eyes that have bored right through her every time she has been interrogated over Adele's whereabouts. He's like a wild animal. 'Come back here! You hear me, Adele, you come back here now!'

But sisters are not going back. Though none of the people making their way to work know it, they are running for their lives. On their desperation to put some distance between themselves and Carl, they are swinging their arms, their few belongings smashing into people as they pass, causing a stir. They ignore the shouted protests.

'Run, Kiwi! Don't look back!' Adele pleads. 'I won't go back. I refuse to be afraid any more.'

'They're on the High Street heading for the tube. The pavement is crowded by now. At one point Kiwi stumbles into an Asian man. Mumbling 'sorry' she heaves in and out the crowd after Adele. And all the while she can hear Carl shouting after them:

'Adele, Kiwi, come back! We can work it out!' Then again: 'Don't do this!'

But they're going to do this. Freedom is up ahead of them, at the end of the train line. Kiwi doesn't want to work anything out, nor does Adele.

If she can refuse to be afraid, so can I. There's nothing to work out in the lean, blond man who has been manipulating their lives like a puppeter. They've had enough of it, enough of Carl's fits of temper, enough of the fists and the boots, enough of the terror. But it isn't over. Carl is closing on them.

He has nothing to carry, nothing to hold him back. Unike him, they've got they're lives in their hands. Suddenly she hears scream. Carl has made a grab for Adele and seized a handful of her jacket. She spins roung, slamming into the newspaper stand outside the tube. Pain stabs through her head. The door is closing to the promised land.

Kiwi reacts instantly, swinging her sports bag. All her strength goes into this one instinctive act of refusal 'I WON'T GO BACK! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!'

It smashes into Carl's face, sending him reeling. Kiwi's experiences the thrill of her power. All those times she has cowered, feeling her weakness, and now she's paying Carl back. Take that, Monster! Someone screams, another starts shouting.

'Go, Kiwi,' says Adele, wrenching herself free. 'Run!'

They're inside the tube station, heading for the barrier. That's where freedom begins, just beyong that steel rail. Suddenly Kiwi feels a rush of horror. Her pass. It's in the flat. She fwheels round, her legs turning into jelly. Carl has got into his feet and he's coming again, blood trickling from a split lip. The pale, blue eyes flash with hatred. Alarm bells ring in Kiwi's head. There's no way they'll make it. There is no time to put money in the machine and get a ticket.

'Adele, my pass,' she gasps.

'I''ve got it!' she yells, holding her own pass and hers. Kiwi looks at her with new found faith. She's planned thisdown to the last detail. 'Just keep going,' she cries.

An that's it. They'rd through. Behind them the two ticket inspectors are struggling with Carl.

'You need a valid ticket, sir.'

The words are so out of place, Kiwi laughs out loud. They're fighting a half-naked man and they want a valid ticket! Members of the public crowd round. He's crazy, a drug addict. Somebody call the police.

Adele and Kiwi exchange glances. They know exactly what he is. But they're not joining in the heated discussion. They've got one purpoise and only one. To run away. To be done with that is Carl Acker. To catch the train and get away. Away from the fists, the boots, the terror

This episode was inspired on Alan Gibbon's book, The Edge.


	2. Anniversary

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew!

Anniversary

I was woken up by the sound of my alarm clock. I gave a growl and stretched my hand to reach for it. I squirmed when I felt it plunge into cold water. I snatched it back while giving a yelp, turning it into a shriek when I felt a cold and wet towel slap my face.

'Wake up, already!' I heard a voice yell.

"Adele?!" I hollered "What the f*ck are you doing?!"

"Language." she said while rolling her eyes.

"Answer me!"

"You do know which day is today, right?"

"The 'Wake your little sister up in a quirky way' day?"

"No, you berk!" she yelled at my ear "It's the anniversary of our escape!"

My mind went clearer. How could I forget it? The day we escaped from _him_!

"Remember now?" she said, noticing my grin.

"Yup!" I said cheerfully.

She gave a sigh and said "How could you forget it after all the years that passed?"

"Hey, it has only been four years!" I spoke. Four years isn't THAT much, right?

"Four long and slow years." she sighed while standing up.

"Okay, okay, sorry" I said while scratching the back of my neck. "Sooooo... What are we doing?"

"What are YOU doing, you mean" she said.

"Uh?"

"This year I'll celebrate it with my high school friends" she laughed.

"WHAT?!" I cried.

"Yes, yes, I know. But it's already time for you to find someone else to hang out with" she said while reaching out for something in her jean's pocket. "Have a walk around the city. Do anything that pleases you; celebrate it on your own way" she said while handing me a roll of money.

"But...!"

"No buts!" she voiced and gave me a stern look. "Now I must get a move on. My friends are waiting!" she finished while hurrying to the door. " Have fun!" she said while waving me her hand. She then banged the door.

I stayed frozen for what seemed to be one minute, and gave a long sigh. It can't be helped, I thought as I walked to the toilet. After taking a shower and brushing my teeth, I rushed downstairs for some coffee.


	3. Off to the Red Data Exhibit!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew!

Off to the Red Data Exhibit!

I switched our TV to Animal Planet while sipping my coffee. I really didn't feel like going out, but I wouldn't be able to bear being left alone in such a tiny house. I'm not used on going out, you see.

I counted the money Adele had left for me. It was a lot, I had to admit. Enough to buy myself a whole new closet for myself. Okay, not that much. But quite a lot. I started wondering why would she give me such a huge amount of money. Maybe she felt guilty for leaving me alone at our escape anniversary. Maybe she wanted me to hang out with some friends.

'Friends...' I thought, staring at the money, my eyes blank.

I didn't have any friends. To say the truth, I couldn't remember the last time I was friends with someone. Ever since _the animal _entered our lives, I wasn't allowed to have any. Not that anyone approached me, anyways. I couldn't remember the reason why mum had ever got interested on him.

My eyes watered at the thought of mum. I missed her. Badly. I wish she was here with me, stroking my hair the way she always did. I turned my head to the left to meet my reflection on the crooked mirror that Adele threatened to throw away. We had both inherited her light chestnut hair and her greyish green eyes. I've always thought of this as a stroke of luck. This way, I could always make up her face without the need to search for a photograph. Adele didn't; she said it brought her bad memories and uses this as an excuse to dye her hair scarlet. She looks good on it, though. She likes to decorate it making little plaits and adding beads to it. Some people can't believe we are actually siblings.

I've always been a poor sad boring girl. My chest was flat as a board. And while I wore undershirts, the rest of the girls would wear real bras. I once tried one on. It looked like a big white bandage. They don't really seem like they are about to grow either. And I still didn't grow taller. I've always looked too young for my age, which made me be called the Little Titch at school. I didn't mind it though. Adele is the total opposite. She's tall and curvy, maybe even _too _curvy. Men seem to be going after her all the time. Believe me, it didn't do her good.

I switched the TV to the weather forecast. No rain, but it'll be cold. I needed to put on a coat and boots. I started planning where I would go, and finished deciding that I would just hang around. I was about to leave when I spotted something at the corner of our kitchen table. When I went closer, it was a big envelope with my name written on it. I opened it and it had a message on it along with two tickets for some Red Data Exhibit. The message read:

_ Hi, Kiwi. I'm sorry for not being able to celebrate our escape anniversary together. I've won these tickets at the lottery. You can go there if you want. The address is written on them. Have fun!_

I gave a sight, there was no point getting all huffy. I put on my old boots, grabbed my cheap coat and headed to the door.

I stepped out in the cold. It was still February so the weather was still cold. About 8 degrees in my opinion. The tickets had a little map printed on them. It was taking place nine blocks away. I could barely see someone at the streets. It didn't take long until I was standing in front of big, glass doors. I went in. I was surprised by the huge amount of people inside.

'Looks like a lot of people are interested in this kind of stuff!' I thought while putting my hood on. It's a reflex, really. My mind is still afraid that he is out there, searching for us. Talk about paranoia.

I shrugged, and stepped forwards.


	4. Strange Event

Strange Event

The clean building was packed with people, yet it wasn't noisy. People talked in normal tone of voice, nobody raising their voice as they walked from one exhibit to the next.

Kiwi wandered in, gazing at the map she was given.

'Where to start?' she thought.

She decided to start of randomly. They had really worker hard planning it, for all the information there was.

There were so many endangered species, Kiwi lost count of them.

'Then how come people don't think about their actions?' she thought.

She resisted herself of going to the photo booth, afraid that the machine would keep her photos in it's untouched memory.

She sighted as she opened, walking silently through it. As she walked out of the building, the radiants sunlight dazzled her. Kiwi stretched after being inside a crowded building all morning. Looking around, she realized she was in the middle of a park. She didn't know what to do. Should she walk around or return home?

'Have fun' the words that Adele told her echoed in her mind. Well, a walk in the park wouldn't hurt, right?

In this park stood a three-story building that was shaped into a sort of circular tower with heart shaped windows.. It was constructed of light pink bricks and dark pink tiles made a roof. On top of the roof sat a strange golden cat-like statue that was watching over the park with light blue, glassy eyes.

'Is that a cafe?' Kiwi asked herself. 'I could go there later.'

Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, the earth started rumbling.

"Earthquake!" she heard someone scream.

Kiwi gazed around frightened. She didn't know what to do.

Should she run over somewhere with more people?

Should she find shelter?

The trembling increased, shaking trees and buildings. Her legs seemed to have turned into jelly, which made her loose balance and fall kneeled on the soft grass. Yet, it was as if something was telling her that this wasn't a normal earthquake. Kiwi stared at the ground, craving for it to stop, her eyes watering and her skin shivering in fear. Was this the end? Was she about to die here and now?

The ground continued to tremble as the golden cat-like statue started glowing red. It's glassy eyes where now looking at Kiwi. It's eyes where glowing now, and with a shooting sound, a blast poured out of it's eyes and towards Kiwi.

Kiwi stared in fear and amazement as the ground began to flood with a dazzling light.

And the world went black.

'Where am I?' Kiwi thought while looking around, only to see that there was no way out. She hugged herself, and felt skin against skin. She looked down at her body, and found out she was naked.

'What happened? How did I get here?' she thought.

Suddenly, a light appeared. That light gained the form of a small animal with a stripped tail. She stared at it, thinking whether she should be scared of it. Suddenly, a picture flashed in her mind.

"Ring tailed lemur, right?!" she said triumphant. She then felt a pang of embarrassment when she realized she had just talked to a lemur.

She then kneeled down to pet it. Her hand stopped halfway, to see it the animal would show fear towards her. When it didn't, she caressed it's soft little body. She lifted the endangered animal up to get a better look at it. It's big eyes stared at her. Kiwi brought it closer to her. Without warning, the animal pounced on her bare chest, and slowly emerged in her.

She gave a shriek at the sharp pain.

'It went inside me!' she thought in horror.

The place where the lemur had just emerged started heating up. That heat crawled through her blood vessels, making them burn and affecting her DNA. Kiwi could feel that something was changing. Her right shoulder started aching and burning into an agonising pain, as if someone had just fired a bullet at her. Every part of her body hurt, and her heart beat in an inhuman speed. Finally, the pain was gone, and Kiwi was enveloped with warmth.

'It fells...nice?' Was the last thing she thought before the world went black.


	5. What happened?

What happened?

Kiwi lay peacefully asleep on the grass of the deserted park. People had evacuated twenty minutes ago, due to the earthquake. The cat statue's eyes were cooled down now, and continued to watch her from the top of the girly building.

Typing on a keyboard, within the basement of this building, was a man on his mid twenties. Thick rectangular glasses rested on the top of his nose. His straight brown hair was pulled into a ponytail that reached his waist. His deep, hazel eyes were focused on the computer screen. Next to him, was a teenager. His blonde bangs nearly covered his intense blue eyes. If you looked closer, you would be able to notice that his pupils were thin, feline like. His mouth was half opened in shock, revealing his sharp canines.

"It...worked!" he gasped.

"Yes, it did." replied the older man.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go and greet her!" the younger teenager cheered, standing up from his office chair.

"No, wait, Ryou!" the older man exclaimed.

"What? Why, Keiichiro?" R you asked anxiously

The room was filled with silence. Keiichiro stood up, and walked up to Ryou.

"It'll be too much of a shock. We need to let her get used to the changes first. She'll join us when the time comes. We first need to tell the girls." He replied.

"Ugh" Kiwi grunted, once she awoke.

"What has just happened?" she asked herself. "Why was I sleeping on the middle of a park?"

Her nut colored eyes searched around, expecting to spot people. When they didn't, she stood up, and stumbled a bit to prevent herself from falling.

'How much time have I been asleep?' she thought in her head.

She checked her cheap green watch, and realized it was late afternoon. She gasped at this, grabbing her head. Once she felt power slowly returning into both of her legs, she set of running.

'Why would I fall asleep for such a long time?' she asked herself in her confused mind. Suddenly, she remembered.

'That earthquake...and what was that dream about?' she asked herself.

'Maybe I fainted from the shock...but what about the dream?' she wondered once more.

She stopped in front of her house. Once she took a breath, she opened the front door with her keys and crept inside. She was greeted by a redhead who clearly wasn't in a good mood.

"Now is when you decide to come?!" she screamed at Kiwi "I was this close to calling the police!"

Kiwi gave a sigh of relief. At least something hadn't changed. Adele was still the same.

"I'm really sorry. I fell asleep, that's all." she tried to explain.

"What?!" she screeched, horrified.

"It was at a park, okay? Moreover, there were several other people sleeping too." she lied.

After a long and awkward moment of silence, Adele gave a sigh.

"I really need you to use your phone." she said "Don't ever do this again, okay? I was really worried."

"I'm sorry." Kiwi whispered. Once she said that, she walked towards her bedroom and collapsed on her bed.

She then started to think about her day. All the photos of endangered pictures she has seen, what she had learnt, the strange earthquake, and that strange dream. That dream seemed so distant now, but she could still remember the agonizing pain she had felt, and how her left shoulder burned...

"Burned?" she asked herself, and sat up her bed. She then removed her shirt, and gazed at her left shoulder. She gasped at what she saw. Right next to her bra strap, was a big wound. Dry blood surrounded it and fell a bit down her arm. She was not able to see this because her shirt's sleeve was hiding it all the time.

'I can't let Adele see this!' she thought, before taking off the rest of her clothes and pulling on her white bath-gown and rushed bare footed to my bathroom. In their house, there are two bathrooms, one for Adele, one for Kiwi.

'Adele has the bigger one, of course. She even has a mini sauna in it for god's sake! And her bathtub? A real jacuzzi. There are two sinks. Evidently, it was made for a couple. And, of course, a giant shower. She had all of that while I am still stuck with that tiny bathroom with a small bathtub and no shower at all. The shower was placed in the bathtub. But of course, I shouldn't complain. I should thank god that at least had my own bathroom and did not have to wait two hours each morning to take a simple shower. ' Kiwi thought while removing her bath-gown and stepping into the shower.

She squeaked loudly when she felt cold water hit her uncured wound . She then covered her mouth. Not fearing for that her sister heard it, but for the sound she had released. It was an inhuman, high pitched squeak, one that you would expect an animal to give. But she was human... Not an animal. A human. Or at least, that was what she thought.


	6. Chimera Animal

Chimera Animal

"WHAT?!" I yelled. Adele had to cover he ears.

"I said that you should go out." she replied, slightly annoyed by my yelling.

Adele, the person that had strictly locked me up in this hell of an apartment, was letting me out without a reason?!

"Why?" I asked her, after regaining my composure.

"These days you've been acting very weird. You start running around like a maniac, then you stop and start sleeping. It's evident, you are getting claustrophobic. That's why you should go out more o

often." Adele explained slowly, as if I was a five-year-old.

The thing is, you can't argue with Adele. When she decides something, nothing can stop her. The next thing I knew I was standing outside, shivering cold.

"Damn..." I hissed as I started walking.

I didn't have anywhere to go, or to do. The red data exhibit had already ended long ago. I dug my hands in my pockets, in an attempt of protecting them from the cold, when I felt the smooth and plied surface of pieces of paper. I snatched my hand back, taking the papers off. It was the money Adele had given me days ago. Was it still there? I inspected the money -my money- unfolding it and feeling the surface. My new money. The money that I owned. I never owned such a huge amount of money before.

My money consisted on a few pennies Adele would pass me when she needed space in her wallet. I treasured that money and kept it safe in a cotton bag at my underwear drawer, well tucked in. I owned 285 yen already, which I counted every night, making sure the amount didn't shrink, that no penny was missing. Sometimes I would act silly, giving them names and personalities. But I would soon stop the game, often getting distracted with something else.

But now I had much more than that. The correct thing would be to save it, but for some reason, I couldn't stop the desire to spent it. But...were? I've been completely locked out the outside world for years. There wasn't anything I fancied. Suddenly, an image came in my mind. The girly castle-like café in that park. That was it. The perfect place to go. I would gobble down the best food and drink they had. I would eat non-stop, until I felt that there was no space left. I felt like drooling at the idea. I remembered clearly were it was, so I set off skipping, a happy girl. A happy girl about to experience a disaster.

Normal POV

Inside the so called Café Mew Mew Kiwi was going to, something was taking place. Two of the maids were having a hot argument against each other. A pink haired girl named Ichigo screamed furiously at a blue haired girl named Mint sitting on one of the tables, who's answers to the insults she was given were mainly monosyllabic, as if she didn't mind at all.

"I am working." Mint replied to the pink maid's command to help "As you know, my job is to taste the tea."

"No, it is not!" Ichigo screamed while shaking her head like mad, her short sugar pink hair flying.

The costumers sighed at the crazy scene. They were already used to it, for that it happened every day since Mint had taken the job years ago.

"I'm ready, na no da!" a girl's voice coming from the changing rooms cheered in a slight Chinese accent. The doors burst open to reveal a ten year old girl dressed in an orange version of the cafe uniform. Her yellow eyes sparkled with cheerfulness as she scanned the cafe, counting each and every costumer in. Her smile extended wide across her face. She started to give tiny hops to get heated up, her short scruffy yellow hair bouncing, four tiny braids tied at the base of her neck giggling.

"It's show time, na no da!" she announced as she jumped on a ball and began to balance on it. The costumers reacted instantly at this - they were used to it too – and started clapping. The children sprung out of their seats and sat on the clean floor a few meters away from the show.

"Pudding, Pudding!" they cheered. Pudding giggled and started showing them endless tricks she had carefully practiced over the years of her life. She loved to play with the youngest children; it remembered her of when her brothers and her sister were still young toddlers. So many things can happen in three years but some things never change.

At another corner of the café, Lettuce picked up the shreds of the glass plate she had just dropped while mumbling apologies. She gasped silently when she felt one the sharp edges of the plate cut through her delicate skin, drawing out blood. She lifted up her hand ready to nurse her injured thumb. Luckily, it was not a very sharp wound.

"Here is your order." Zakuro said right after placing the lemon custard cake in front of the costumer. He stared at her with eyes filled with lust, which immediately repulsed her. She abruptly turned around, her deep raven hair swinging behind her and left. It happened often that this kind of costumer entered the café only to mess with the maids. Hell, once Ryou had to fight off a man that had grabbed hold of Lettuce when she was sweeping the floor outside and tried to force her into his car. It took hours to calm her down, and they had to walk her home for about a month until she felt safe again. They even considered calling a therapist.

"Girls" Ryou entered the room "We need you to come."

After given the announcement, they all asked the costumers to finish eating and leave. After a few minutes, the café was empty. Ryou gestured them to the basement.

"We have an important thing to tell" he said. The girls flinched, for that it meant bad.

"Remember the aliens?" he asked. Images of battle repeated themselves in their heads. Oh, how they wished they didn't remember, but those memories would never fade.

"They used parasites to attack us. Well, as you know, some were left behind." That was true. It took some months to finish them off.

"We already cleared them off!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"No." Ryou said. "It turns out some hid. And those parasites can multiply as quickly as cockroaches."

"Then..." Zakuro began.

"There are more?" Lettuce finished the sentence, with a trembling voice.

"Yes." Ryou said.

"And you are telling us now?!" Ichigo complained "That must have happened ages ago!"

Ryou glared at her.

"It's not our fault. We can only detect them when they have already transformed into Chimera Animals." He replied. The last thing needed was them to fight each other.

"So, how do you know there are more, na no da?" Pudding asked, although they all knew the answer.

"Masha has just detected a Chimera Animal at the park." Ryou said.

"Then, what are we waiting for?! Let's fight, na no da!" Pudding cheered.

While the rest of the mews prepared to transform like they did long ago, Ichigo gave a glance at Ryou.

'Why does it feel like...' she thought 'There is something else?' She then shook the thought of her head, and prepared to transform with her friends.

"Mew Mew Mint!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce!"

"Mew Mew Pudding!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro!"

"Mew Mew Strawberry!"

"Metamorpho~sis!" They yelled all together.

Once they were ready, they shot out of the café back doors, making sure not to be seen.

"Ryou." Keiichiro turned to face him "Why didn't you tell them?"

"I thought it would be better like this so they would be even more surprised." he laughed.

Keiichiro sighed at his childishness. And later he would complain about being treated like a kid. His behaviour didn't really help.

"You could at least have told them about them returning..."


	7. Help!

Help!

Kiwi abruptly stopped. Her eyes shifted towards the park in front of her.

'What...?' she started walking.

'What was that sound just now?' she wondered. She had heard it. That inhuman sound that was echoing itself over and over again in her thoughts as her

The park was wide, and usually very alive with people. Usually with children, people walking their dogs, old ladies feeding the birds with tiny shreds of bread, couples resting on benches... But that day, it was completely deserted.

The sound repeated itself, louder this time, and she was so startled by the sudden noise she gave a small cry. She furiously glanced around, seeking out for the source of the sound she had just heard. The sound of death. Kiwi then knew she shouldn't have gone in.

She starts walking towards the exit, holding her breath, making as little noise as possible. She shut her eyes, biting her bottom lip. She felt wind brushing against her cheek.

'Wait...That wasn't wind' she gasped in her head. She half opened her eyes, and stared up. Right in front of her, only five meters further, was a monster.

"Are we almost there, Masha?!" Ichigo screamed at the pink furry robot flying next to her as she and her friends ran as quick as they could.

"Still far, still far!" Masha beeped, receiving a growl from Ichigo.

"Guys, stop!" Mint yelled. Everybody stopped and turned around to face her.

"Lettuce - oneechan!" Pudding screamed when she saw Lettuce collapsed on the floor. Mint kneeled down next to her, and the rest of the mews circled her. They looked at the curvy mew lying on the floor, gasping for air.

"Are you okay, Lettuce?" Ichigo asked, with a worried tone.

"I tripped..." Lettuce answered, still out of breath.

"Can you get up?" Zakuro asked, offering her hand. Lettuce took it, and didn't take long until she was on her feet again.

"Come on, let's go!" Ichigo cheered, and the mews resumed their way.

Kiwi grew rigid of sick terror. The monster resembled a giant lizard, it's body texture covered with dry flesh, front legs and back legs grew huge black claws, with the capability of cutting a tree in half. It's had enormous yellow teeth at the corners of it's mouth, and it's tongue was split in two. It's ten meters long tail rested at the dry ground. Large, bloody red with slit-like pupils glared at her with pure hatred. Kiwi could see her own reflection on them.

Kiwi gave a step back, a scream caught in her throat. Big mistake. The monster reacted almost instantly, giving a suffocating screech and dashing towards her. Kiwi gave a shriek of terror, and sprinted away, trying to escape. Sadly, she had only reached a couple of meters before the lizard stroke her with the back of it's hand, sending her flying across the park. Kiwi gritted her teeth at the feeling of her ribcage pounding with pain. Half of her breath had been stolen away from her.

Kiwi landed face first on the grass giving a painful howl. Luckily, it seemed that she could still stand up. Unluckily, the monster had set her as it's target and darted towards her again. Kiwi started running, but once again, the monster reached her and sent her flying. This time, she landed on the hard ground. She tried to stand up, but her right foot didn't move. She had twisted her ankle.

The monster bolted towards her, merciless eyes setting on her. Kiwi gasped. Her stomach felt cold and heavy, as if she had swallowed a huge bucket of ice. She tried to get in her feet, only to fall back down. She then started crawling as fast as she could, pain making it difficult for her, making her moves resemble the ones of a fish out of the water.

After reaching a couple of meters, the lizard's tail banged her hard on the ribcage and sent her flying all over again. Kiwi braced herself, trying to use her arms as some sort of protection. Unfortunately, she landed violently on her left arm. She gave a loud cry at the torturing pain. She tried to push herself back up, but fell down again, her arm feeling limp. It was broken.

Her last chance of escape had been ripped of her. She lied on the floor helpless. The monster didn't waist any time. It rushed towards her. Kiwi trembled, silent tears rolling down her cheeks as the monster's claws speed towards her body threatening to cut her in half. She shut her eyes, expecting her death. Nothing happened.

Kiwi dared to open her left eye. She was amazed by what she saw. Holding the lizard's humongous hand with the purple string of her whip, was Mew Zakuro.

"Escape! Now!" she yelled to Kiwi. She lifted up the upper part of her body,and tried crawling using her healthy arm, but due to lack of balance, she fell back down, face on the floor.

"Ugh..." Kiwi complained, the pain embracing her damaged body tightly.

"Shit..." Zakuro cursed when she realized Kiwi was unable to move. "Mew Ichigo! Help her!"

Kiwi then felt a pair of gloved hands wrap around her shoulders, helping her stand up. Kiwi met the bright pink eyes of Mew Ichigo. She tried to balance herself with her healthy foot, tripping twice. Luckily, the mew gave her support. Kiwi felt guilty when she saw her crimson blood dye Ichigo's pink dress red.

"Rest over here. We'll finish the monster off instantly!" she told her as she laid her at the shade of a tree before she hurried to the battle scene. Mew Pudding was trying to cage the monster in her jelly-like traps, which were then destroyed by the monster. Mew Lettuce splashed the monster with water and green beams of light. They seemed to weaken the monster. Mew Mint was distracting the monster by flying high in the air, and Mew Zakuro was holding it's head with her whip. Mew Ichigo gave it the finishing touch.

"Ribbon Strawberry Check!" She yelled, rising in the air, pointing at the monster with her pink glass heart weapon.

The monster started to fade. But it suddenly did something highly unexpected. With an incredible strength, it released himself from Zakuro's whip, and bolted towards Kiwi. Kiwi's eyes widened with horror.

'Why?' she thought in her head, as the monster's tail hit her body hard enough to send her very high in the air. She shot up like a rocket, going past the trees, the monster, the park. She gave a high pitched scream, the pain taking over her entire body. Her healthy leg was now broken too. She then stared down, and fear left her body numb. She was very high up in the air; she could see the city of Tokyo clearly. Were did that monster get such a strength from?

Wind hit Kiwi's body as she started to fall. Her body felt light and heavy. Her legs and arms felt painful and limb. She then couldn't feel anything more. Her green eyes watched the ground race towards her. She could feel it now. That was it. It was the end. She turned her body over, her back now facing down. Using her still healthy arm, she painfully took the other arm and crossed it across the chest. She then hugged herself tightly, sinking her face in her chest, her eyes shut. She was ready. Ready for her fate.

"Get her, Kish!" A sudden voice demanded in the air.

She opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry with tears. But she could see his face clearly. Beautiful golden eyes. Forest green hair. Pale skin. She no longer felt pain. She landed on strong, protective arms. She had been saved. By an angel.

'My guardian angel...' she talked in her head, the last shreds of her consciousness fading away.


End file.
